The Wizard of Shugo Chara!
by Mint Pearl Voice
Summary: Amu finds herself in a strange land with some oddly familiar faces. Ikuto, the Mostly Good Witch, has sworn to protect her. But, when disaster strikes, who will protect Ikuto? Amuto, some YayaxKukai. A Wizard of Oz parody.
1. The First Chapter

Amu was bored. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the other four guardians were working busily on their speeches for a presentation they were making to the school. Since Amu, as the Joker, didn't have to make a speech, she had nothing to do. Spotting Ran hovering by a rosebush, she stood up. "Hey, you guys, I'm going out for a walk, okay? Ran, come with me in case we see any X-Charas."

"Yeah! Let's go for a super-fast run!" Ran yelled, punching the air.

"No problem, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko said, looking up from her notebook. "Be careful, though."

Amu tilted her head and frowned. "Careful?" she repeated, puzzled. "Why do I need to be careful?"

"The wind is really strong today," Kukai said. He leaned back in his chair, balancing precariously on its back two legs.

Tadase nodded. "If it's still like this on Monday, we're going to issue a Dangerous Weather warning for the school."

"That's right!" Yaya squealed. There was a white newsboy cap covered with pink flowers on her head. "Yaya almost lost her hat, and she got really sad!" She and Pepe took a deep breath and burst into tears at the exact same time.

Amu watched as everyone else attempted to comfort the hysterical duo. "Okay, I'll be careful," she said. "Come on, Ran, let's go."

Amu and Ran were strolling around outside- or, more accurately, Amu was strolling around outside, and Ran was hovering by her shoulder. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew Ran into Amu's hair.

"The wind's too strong for you, huh?" Amu laughed as she disentangled the tiny Chara from her pink locks. "Okay, let's go back. Maybe the other Guardians will be done with their speeches right now." _Being a guardian can get so boring sometimes..._

"We can't give up now!" Ran squeaked, zipping on top of Amu's head. "Come on, Amu, fight against the wind! Endurance training!" She grabbed a handful of hair and tugged.

"Kyaa! You're such an annoying Chara, Ran!"

"I'm only trying to keep you motivated! Fight-o! Fight-o! Fight-" She clung to Amu's hair as the wind threatened to blow her off. "Oh gosh! You're right, Amu, let's go back."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Amu turned around and began to jog back. The wind was getting even stronger now. Trees, even strong ones, were bent double.

Meanwhile, Kukai was looking out the window, a frown on his face.

"Are you nervous too, Kukai?" Yaya asked over the noise of the wind. "This is like a tornado!"

"I'm not nervous," Kukai said, leaning back even farther. "I was just thinking that it would be awesome to go windsurfing right now!"

Kiseki flew in, the rest of the Charas behind him. "Hey!" he yelled.

The Guardians didn't hear him.

"I said, HEY!"

"What is it, Kiseki?" Nadeshiko asked.

"This wind is getting dangerous! I have made a Royal Decision that we move to my autumn palace!"

Tadase gave him a puzzled look. "Autumn palace?"

"It's in the supply closet!"

"Suu thinks we'll all be safe there until there's a little less wind, desu!" Suu chirped, twirling in midair.

"All right, everyone," Tadase said, gathering his papers. "To the supply closet!" The Guardians and Shugo Charas quickly picked up their belongings and exited the room.

Amu unlocked the tearoom door. Instantly, the wind blew the door all the way open, and she had to dodge to avoid being hit. It took all of Amu's strength, not to mention a Character Change, to pull the door closed. "Hey everyone, I'm back." Amu called, turning around. "I-"

The room was empty.

"Hello?" Amu called. "Tadase-kun? Yaya-chan?"

"Miki, Suu?" Ran cupped her hands around her mouth. "Are you here? Yooo-hoo!"

Suddenly, wind rocked the tearoom, making the chairs rattle. The lights went out.

Amu lost her balance and fell to the floor. "What the heck's going on!"

"Woooah!" Ran screamed.

When Amu looked out the window, she saw that they were rising into the air. "Jeez, what is this, a tornado?" In the distance, she could see the faint outline of a long-haired girl sitting sidesaddle on a microphone. A bolt of lightning illuminated her features for a split second.

"Hey, Ran, look- it's that Utau Hoshina girl. She's after us even up here, huh?"

In the darkness that followed the lightning, Amu heard two shrill voices yell in unison.

"Chara-Nari: WICKED WITCH!"

Another bolt of lightning. Amu saw the girl again, but she was different. Her skin was green, her long blonde pigtails had turned black, and she was sitting on a broomstick. She threw back her head and cackled.

Suddenly, the tearoom started to fall.

"Aaaahhh!" Amu screamed.


	2. What's This Strange Place?

"Kyaaaa!" Amu and Ran screamed as the building came to a sudden stop. For several seconds, all was quiet. Then, Amu crawled out from under a chair and stood up.

"Ran, I'm going to go see where we are. You come too."

She walked out, Ran hovering by her shoulder. They were in a place unlike anything Amu had ever seen. It looked a little like the grounds at her school, only way different. Giant flowers had replaced trees, and the earth under her feet was rainbow-colored.

"Ran, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."

Suddenly, someone picked Amu up by the front of her shift and slammed her against the tearoom's glass wall. She raised her head and found herself looking into a pair of intense blue eyes.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"What?" Amu stammered.

"I said, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" The person who had spoken was a slender boy a few years older than Amu. His white clothes glinted in the sunlight, and he had cat ears and a tail. Amu noticed that he had a shugo chara too- same navy hair, sequin-covered jacket, paws like a cat.

"I'm not a witch at all," Amu said, glaring. "I'm just Amu Hinamori from Japan."

He frowned and pointed. "Well, is that a witch?"

Amu looked and laughed. "Ran's not a witch! She's my chara!"

"Well, someone's got to be a witch," he said. "After all, a tearoom's just fallen on the Wicked Witch of Easter, and I sure as heck didn't do it. And here's the tearoom." He released his grip, and Amu slide to the ground. "And here you are."

The boy bent down and picked something up. "And these ruby hairclips are all that's left of the Wicked Witch of Easter."

"Well, for the last time, I'm not a witch," Amu said. "Anyway, witches are all old and ugly." Suddenly, she heard tiny voices giggling. "Hey!" Amu yelled. "What the heck is that?"

"Those are the Chibis of Chibiland," he told her. "And they're laughing because I'm a witch. My name is Ikuto, and I'm the Mostly Good Witch of the South."

"It's okay, everyone nya!" Ikuto's chara yelled. "You can all come out now! Come on!"

Amu and Ran gasped as small figures began to emerge from behind the flowers. They looked like charas, only taller- their heads reached Amu's waist.

"Who's that?" a young boy chibi with brown hair and glasses whispered. "She looks cool and spicy!"

"Mayor of Chibiland, Seiichiro Suzuki-san, this is Hinamori Amu-san," Ikuto said. "She dropped a… tearoom… on the Wicked Witch of Easter."

A slim girl chibi in a tutu stepped forward. "So does that mean…"

A green-haired girl chibi whooped with glee. "We're free, everyone!"

"No more having to do whatever she says and listen to that awful music!"

"YAHOOOOO!"

The glasses-wearing Chibi who Ikuto had introduced as Mayor Suzuki stepped forward. "You're so cool and spicy! Thank you so much! All of the Chibis, especially me, owe you an eternal debt of gratitude!"

Amu glanced downward and muttered an incoherent 'oh, thanks.' Receiving compliments always made her a little uncomfortable.

All the chibis began to cheer and dance around as they realized that, finally, they were free from the evil Wicked Witch of Easter. They looked so cute that Amu couldn't help laughing!

Suddenly, there was a gigantic explosion. Amu and Ran ducked for cover as the air began to fill with thick, choking purple smoke.

"Character Transformation: WICKED WITCH!"


End file.
